A Day at the Fair
by fyd818
Summary: A day at the fair with fun, friends, and family. BxE, AxJ, RxE, ExC, NxJ One chapter per couple.
1. Edward and Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ and I don't claim to. It belongs to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer, who does a much better job with it than me. I am merely borrowing her characters for a little while, but I promise to return them intact -- well, mostly. Jazz, I might keep. . . LOL

Summary: A day at the fair with fun, friends, and family. BxE, AxJ, RxE, ExC, NxJ One chapter per couple.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff and cuteness

Pairings: Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle, Nessie/Jacob

Timeline: Post _Breaking Dawn_

Title: _A Day at the Fair_

Author: fyd818

Part 1/5

**Author's Note**: This fic was kind of inspired by a fic my awesome friend _SpaceMonkey0941_ did for the fandom _Stargate: Atlantis_. It was a fabulously hilarious fic, with fluff, fun, and Ferris wheels. This fic is a shout-out to her, and all the laughs she's given me with that fic. Thus far I'm planning on updating this once a week, but it might be faster depending on the reception this story gets. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this piece, and thanks for checking it out! ~fyd

**

* * *

**

A Day at the Fair

_fyd818_

* * *

Part I

_Edward & Bella_

* * *

"Isn't this so much _fun_, Edward?" I twirled around, enjoying the perks of my new life. Mostly the one that allowed me to be graceful, for the first time ever.

Edward Cullen, my handsome vampire husband, smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "As long as I'm with you, I always have fun," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Now that I was over a year old, I could ditch the contacts and go out in public with my gold eyes. As a vampire on a "vegetarian" diet of animals, I could go out without the red eyes of a newborn, or those vampires who chose to make meals from humans.

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?" I continued. "You're not really having fun." I sighed.

"No, really. I _am_ having fun." Edward looked around, his red hair glinting in the sparkly little clear lights strung everywhere. The sun had gone down over an hour before, allowing us to go out. Being among the general public with our skin sparkling like diamonds wasn't a smart idea. "Like I said—"

"Yes, yes, as long as you're with me, you have fun." I snuggled into his side, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Thanks for bringing me, Edward."

He chuckled. "How could I resist? When you give me that face. . ." He trailed off, shaking his head.

I smiled contentedly, looking around. Through the crowd I saw various members of my family, engaged in various activities. My brothers and sisters, my mother and father figure, and my daughter and her werewolf – buddy. I still wasn't sure what to make of my best friend imprinting on my daughter. There was something inherently – _strange_ about that. Not that the _rest_ of our lives were normal. Far from it.

"Everyone else looks like they're having fun, too." I nodded, happy. My family had many ways of spending time together and having fun, but I wanted to get them to try something new and different. The local fair seemed just right.

Edward followed my gaze, watching our family as they mingled among the unsuspecting humans. "So they are," he said. He sounded as content as I, and it made me feel warm inside. "Moments like these are some of my favorites," he sighed. He motioned around him with a long, graceful hand. "When we can all be normal. We can have fun, blend in, be someone we're not for a while."

I rested my head against his shoulder, more interested in watching him than what was going on around me. I was enjoying myself so much, I barely felt the low burn at the back of my throat, a result of my near-constant thirst. But I was in control, as were the rest of my family. "The best of both worlds," I murmured. "The human and the vampire, all in one."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "We can enjoy human things, like going to a fair. But, unlike humans, we can see everything. Hear everything. We notice things they wouldn't. We can get the whole fair experience." A nasty-smelling whiff of something drifted toward me on the breeze, and I made a face. "Well, maybe not the _whole_ fair experience," I amended. "We can skip the food."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I think that would be for the best." He lifted his free hand to push my curtain of dark hair behind my ears, fully revealing my face. "Do you miss it? Not eating the popcorn, the cotton candy, the corn dogs?"

I laughed. "Maybe, a little. But the things I've gained more than make up for what I lost." I squeezed his waist to accentuate my point.

Tightening his arm around my shoulders, Edward dropped a kiss on top of my head. "I'm very glad to hear you say that. You know I didn't want to take anything away from you, when I made you like me."

Snuggling my head further into his shoulder, I sighed. "You didn't, Edward. I promise, Edward, you didn't."

We stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle for a moment, enjoying our quiet, private moment. At last I lifted my head, looking around curiously. "Does anything in particular appeal to you, Edward?"

He followed my gaze thoughtfully. He pointed to something in the distance, glittering with lights and echoing with screams. "That," he said, eyes excited.

I grinned and grabbed his hand. "That's a roller coaster, Edward."

"I know," Edward said. He pulled me along after him, smiling. "Is it faster than they used to be?" he wanted to know.

I smothered another grin. "Oh yes, Edward, it's very fast now. Fast enough to keep even you happy." I laughed, happy myself because Edward was.

_-End Part I-_


	2. Alice and Jasper

Please see first part for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 2/6

* * *

Part II

_Alice & Jasper_

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, Jazz, it'll be fun!" I wheedled.

Jasper looked up, a peculiar expression on his face. His honey-blond hair fell back, brushing his ears and the back of his neck with the motion. "I don't know, Alice," he said hesitantly.

I pulled on his hand. "Please, Jasper?"

He studied the contraption towering over us with wary eyes. "But it's so -- _big_."

I threw my arms around his waist, laughing. "Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of a Ferris wheel!"

"I'm not afraid," he replied gruffly. "I'm just wary of things that creak so loudly. And look so unsteady." Jasper watched the seats sway back and forth as the wheel ground along on its circuit.

"It will be fun," I repeated. "You don't think I've Seen?"

"Are you _sure_ I'm there, too?" he asked.

"Yes!" I tugged on him again. "Come on, please?" Ever since Bella explained the concept of a Ferris wheel to me, I'd wanted to go on one. Jasper, however, was a little more reluctant. And I didn't want to go without him. I didn't want to go _anywhere_ without him.

Jasper sighed, and I knew he'd give in. "At least if the whole thing falls apart, I know we'll be okay." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and reluctantly pulled me toward the Ferris wheel.

I grinned and bounced under his arm, dancing alongside him toward the giant ride, glittering with lights. When the ride deposited its passengers, Jasper handed over the required tickets, and a few minutes later, we were on board.

I snuggled into Jasper's side as the wheel began to take us up. "Isn't this great?" I sighed.

My husband warily looked around, listening to the creaks and groans of the ride. "It's so _slow_."

"That's the point, Jasper," I said. "It's supposed to be slow, so it will be romantic." Okay, so Bella hadn't _actually_ said that in so many words, but it made sense to me.

"Romantic, hmm?" Jasper stopped watching the ride, turning his attention to the expanse of lights below. I wasn't sure which glowed brighter, the town or the fair itself. The whole scene was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Mm-hmm," I said. "Romantic." I watched the lights from the ride play across his hair and in his eyes. _That_ was breathtakingly beautiful.

The scar over his eye twitched as he raised his eyebrows at me. "If you say so." His arm abruptly tightened around my shoulders.

I giggled. Suddenly I felt young again, like I had when Jasper and I first met. We'd had a lot of fun on our own, on our long journey searching for the Cullens. He and I would never regret our time with our family, but in some ways I missed our time alone together. "I do," I said dreamily.

Jasper touched the rings on my left hand, a soft smile in his eyes. "I remember the last time you said that," he said. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Alice?"

I twisted in the seat to wrap my arms around his shoulders. Pulling his face to mine, I smiled. "I don't know," I said. "But I'm very glad you did it."

I didn't notice when the ride stopped. Suddenly Jasper pulled away from me. I started to protest, but he put a finger to his lips. He went up to the ride operator, spoke to him in low tones, handed him something, then came back to me. "There," he said, sounding pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" I stretched my mind, searching the future. What _had_ he done?

"Something tells me you've got a while to find out." Leaning down, Jasper kissed me again, and I got it.

"Oh, I love you," I said. Burying my hands in his hair, I kissed him again.

"I know," he said. He really _was_ pleased with himself.

He had good reason to be. He'd just made me the happiest girl at the fair.

_-End Part II-_


	3. Rosalie and Emmett

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 3/5

* * *

Part III

_Rosalie & Emmett_

* * *

"This was a good idea Bella had, don't you think?"

I looked up at Emmett out of the corner of my eye. I was still trying to decide if I liked the noise, the closely-packed human bodies, and most of all the _smells_. "Sure," I said.

"Aw, c'mon, Rose! When was the last time we did something like this? Don't you like shopping, or -- something?"

"This is a fair," I replied. "It's not a shopping mall."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "But there are things for sale here. It's _like_ a shopping mall -- but better." He meaningfully eyed the rides in the distance.

I brushed my fingers through my long blonde hair. I hated the thought of going on those and getting it all messed up. "It is fun to be out and about," I admitted. "I love our family, but sometimes it's nice to be normal."

"Exactly," Emmett said, pleased that I agreed with him. He stopped suddenly, pulling me to a halt next to him. "Ooh," he said.

I followed his gaze. "Emmett--"

"I won't cheat, I promise," he said quickly.

I looked at his pleading features, then at the odd looking machine he was gazing longingly at. A tacky sign next to it proclaimed in gaudily-colored letters: _Strength-o-meter_. From what I gathered, one was to hit a small circle with a hammer (which was provided), and if the little dial registered a number high enough, a prize would be won. "Okay," I sighed. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind Emmett showing off just a little. He needed a little boost to his ego after all the times Bella beat him in arm wrestling in her first newborn year.

Emmett soundly kissed me atop my head. I stood back, watching as he grasped the hammer. He critically examined the little circle, hauled back the hammer, then hit it. It was wimpy for him, considering his vampire strength, but the little dial dinged, and a bright light flashed on and off. Strong for a human.

I grinned. "That's my strong man," I murmured, just loudly enough for Emmett's ears. He went to collect his prize, chuckling. I stayed put, examining the machine. It would be nice to hit it, just once, and prove that I, too, was strong. . .

. . .But I wouldn't. I didn't want to draw too much attention.

Emmett returned to me, hands behind his back. "Look what I won for you!" he said, smug.

"What?" I asked.

He thrust something big and fluffy into my arms. I stared, momentarily aghast, at the giant brown stuffed teddy bear he'd handed me. I immediately got the joke, and hugged the huge thing to my chest. "Thank you, Emmett," I said. Shifting the bear, I wrapped my free arm around my _other _teddy bear. "You're the best."

Emmett looked at the bear out of the corner of his eye speculatively. I turned my body slightly, hugging it to my chest. "My teddy," I warned. "Not to be eaten."

My husband grinned, teeth glistening in the light. "I know," he said. "I'm just trying to decide whether I should be jealous or not."

I leaned into him, snuggling my face against his strong chest. "No, Emmett," I told him. For the first time in a very long time, I was _happy_ being a vampire, living this strange but wonderful life with him. "You'll always be my favorite bear."

_-End Part III-_

_

* * *

_

Please review!


	4. Esme and Carlisle

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 4/5

* * *

Part IV

_Esme & Carlisle_

* * *

"Look at them, Carlisle," I sighed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

My husband followed my gaze, looking around at all our children, plus our grandchild with "her Jacob." "It's wonderful to see them all so happy," he agreed.

I spotted Bella and Edward on a roller coaster, the only ones laughing as everyone else screamed. Alice and Jasper, dear hearts, were on the Ferris wheel. I wondered how long they'd been there, since I'd seen the ride turn its circuit five or six times without them disembarking once. Turning slightly, I saw Rosalie and Emmett strolling slowly among the booths, a giant stuffed teddy bear tucked under her arm. I didn't see Jacob and Nessie, but I wasn't worried. They'd protect each other. "So wonderful," I agreed.

Carlisle took my hand. Following Rose and Emmett's lead, he gently pulled me through the booths, pointing out things along the way. I allowed him to buy me a bracelet, which he immediately clasped around my wrist. I admired the topaz stones for a moment before turning my gaze up to my husband's eyes, almost the exact same shade. "I love you, Carlisle."

He smiled. "I love you, too." Taking my hand again, he tugged me toward the other end, where the rides were situated.

I laughed at his impulsiveness. "Carlisle, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Esme."

That was the best I was going to get. I contented myself with allowing him to lead me along, his steps quickening now. Cheerful music met my ears, and I felt my eyes widen as he slowed. "No!" I gasped.

Carlisle grinned. "I heard the music, and it made me think of you." He handed over the tickets, then gently lifted me up onto the platform. I led the way, running my hand along the prettily painted hides and saddles of the merry-go-round horses. "My first fair ride," I sighed. It was perfect. Though I loved to run, I wasn't like the others. I didn't like fast cars so much, or much of anything else that went up high or traveled fast. It was something that had come with me from my human life.

Carlisle mounted the horse next to mine. As the ride began to slowly turn, I reached out my hand. He took it, smiling at me. His eyes, hair, and skin sparkled under the lights, and I leaned my head against the golden pole sticking up through my horse's shoulders, admiring him. I would never tire of watching Carlisle, no matter what he was doing.

I had the best man in the world.

As the ride spun, Carlisle and I watched each other. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion around us, though the merry-go-round was moving faster than I thought it would. I didn't mind the speed, caught up as I was in Carlisle's contented gaze. If ever I had regretted this life, my life as a vampire, this would my certainly change my mind.

I wanted this moment to last so much longer. But too soon, the carousel spun to a stop, and we had to disembark. Carlisle kept hold of my hand, squeezing it tightly as we looked around for something else to do.

Hugging my arms tightly around his waist, I grinned. I had a sneaking suspicion we'd return to the merry-go-round again before the night was over. It would be our special ride now, and into the future. I looked forward to when the fair returned to Washington again, so I could have some more carefree moments with my dear Carlisle.

He looked at me and smiled, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

_-End Part IV-_


	5. Renesmee and Jacob

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 5/5

--------------------

Part V

_Renesmee & Jacob_

--------------------

"Over there, Jacob!" I laughed, clinging to my human-form werewolf's dark hair as he trotted through the crowds, me perched high on his shoulders.

"Hang on tight, Nessie!" Jacob veered sharply to the right, easily weaving in and out through the crowd despite his height. I loved riding on his shoulders, since it made me feel like I could see the entire world. He was so tall, I almost could. He slowed when we reached the outskirts of the crowd, paused next to a small stand. "Want some cotton candy?" he asked me.

I leaned forward over his head to look into his large dark eyes. "What's cotton candy?" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of it. Now that I was a little older, I did enjoy certain human foods. I willingly tried everything Jacob gave me, since it was he who offered it to me. I couldn't refuse him anything. But this "cotton candy" -- I wasn't sure about it.

"It's good, Nessie. C'mon -- let's get you some." He joined a line, his large hands tapping gentle beats against my legs. I leaned my chin on the top of his head, inhaling his scent. He smelled different than the rest of my family, more musky than sweet. But I liked how he smelled, even though my mother, father, grandma, grandpa, aunts, and uncles sometimes jokingly said he smelled awful. And Jacob returned the favor, sometimes replying that _they _smelled bad, too. I couldn't smell anything wrong with any of them. Except, maybe, Jacob did smell a _little_ better than anyone else, even my mother and father.

A few minutes later, I held something pink and fluffy in my hands. I stared at the stuff, sniffing warily. It smelled sweet, almost sickly so. It reminded me of something else Jacob had foisted upon me, something called peppermint. I hated it.

Jacob tipped his head back to look at me. "Go on," he encouraged me. "Try it." He took a big bite of his own, as if to prove it was good.

I sighed. Even though it didn't smell good, I'd try it for him. Lifting the sticky stuff to my face, I took a gingerly bite. I chewed thoughtfully, though the consistency of the confection wouldn't allow me to do so for long. I rolled it over my tongue a few times, tasting it again and again. I swallowed, waiting for a moment for the aftertaste to hit.

_Sweet -- delicious -- gooey!_ I smacked my lips. "This is good!" I told him around another mouthful.

Jacob laughed. "Told you," he said smugly, polishing off his own.

I inhaled the rest of mine, handing him the cone before I licked my fingers to get as much of the yummy goodness as I could. _More!_ my stomach demanded. I rested my hand against his neck, showing him a picture of the cotton candy.

"More?" Jacob asked.

"Yes!" I said.

He laughed. "Okay, Ness -- but don't blame me if you get sick to your stomach, okay?" Jacob turned on his heel and headed back for the vendor.

I snorted. Being half-vampire, I didn't think I had anything to worry about. And, on the way off chance I did get sick, it would be worth it to eat more of that gooey, yummy cotton candy. Besides, I had Grandpa Carlisle to make me feel better if I got sick.

Fortified with more pink cotton candy, Jacob carried me to a bench on top of a little knoll. I sat on his lap as we ate, watching the hustle of the crowd below me. I scanned the people, picking out familiar faces. There was Momma and Daddy, on a roller coaster. On the Ferris wheel, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were sitting all snuggled together. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were strolling through the carts, staring at each other more than the wares. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were on the carousel, holding hands as the ride went around and around.

"I'm glad Momma thought to bring us all here," I said. I snuggled back into Jacob's chest, licking my fingers again. I wanted more, but I was content to sit still for the moment with him. "I'm having a lot of fun. Are you?"

One of his big arms wrapped around me, hugging me gently to him. "Yeah, Ness, I am." He kissed the top of my head.

Laughing, I batted him away. "Your lips are sticky!" I smacked his cheek with a kiss, giggling again at the expression on his face.

He wiped off my kiss. "So're yours, munchkin!" He tickled me, and I obligingly squirmed and laughed.

What more could I ask for? My parents were happy, my grandparents were happy, my aunts and uncles were happy, and I had Jacob to be happy with.

My life was perfect, just the way it was.

_-The End-_

--------------------

**_Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their story alerts! I appreciate every one of you, and thanks for sticking with me to the end of this story! I appreciate you all! ~fyd_**


End file.
